


In Front of the Fireplace

by KariHigada, NoteInABottle



Series: Shizaya - Soft Boiled [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cop!Shizuo, First Time, Informant!Izaya, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sexually Experienced Shizuo, Sexually Inexperienced Izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariHigada/pseuds/KariHigada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoteInABottle/pseuds/NoteInABottle
Summary: They barely made it up to the apartment before Shizuo grabbed Izaya and kissed him, hands coming up around Izaya’s waist, holding him in place.After the Yakuza were dealt with, all that was left to do for Shizuo was prove to Izaya how much he meant what he said.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Shizaya - Soft Boiled [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552051
Comments: 34
Kudos: 163





	In Front of the Fireplace

There was a light drizzle of rain against the windshield, the sweepers going back and forth rhythmically, as they silently drove from the police station in the direction of home. 

The sky above them was slowly coloring in with the morning sun. Shizuo kept sneaking glances over at Izaya, the way the other’s profile was contrasted with the pale light shining from the outside. When they had gotten into the car Izaya had been shivering, either from the late autumn cold, or nerves, so Shizuo had given him his jacket and turned the car heater up. Izaya played absentmindedly with the cuffs of the jacket as he stared at the empty road ahead.

Shizuo was lightly drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

His body felt light, his chest fluttery, and he constantly had to bite his cheek to stop from grinning too wide. He distantly wondered if this was how Tom always felt when talking about his wife and daughter, enthusiastically showing him pictures of the little girl.

He wondered if this was what love felt like.

When he caught Izaya starting at him from the corner of his eye he couldn’t help from shooting back a happy grin. Izaya ducked his head, blushing.

Shizuo’s heart swelled. Izaya was beautiful. Shizuo reached with one hand out to take Izaya’s hand and rub warmth into it, tracing his thumb over Izaya’s knuckles and palm, feeling the smoothness of the skin, gently massaging every single finger.

Izaya slowly wrapped his other hand around Shizuo’s as well, holding it in his lap, siphoning off heat. Shizuo hummed contentedly. He had no idea what the future would bring, now that the Awakusu-kai were finally dealt with, but right now he wouldn’t wish for anything more in the world.

“I love you,” Izaya said, next to him, squeezing his hand tighter, and Shizuo smiled. 

“I love you too,” he said back without hesitation now, shaping the words on his lips, knowing it’s what he truly meant and what he wanted to say over and over again.

“Can I kiss you more?” Izaya traced circles on Shizuo’s palm.

Shizuo chuckled, “Yes, once we’re home. Don’t wanna crash the car.”

Izaya shyly pressed his lips against the spot where his finger had been. The jolt of sensation that resulted felt like sudden lightning, without any warning.

“Were you always like this?” Shizuo asked, heart pounding from the unexpectedness of that gesture.

“Like what?”

“So forward.”

“What do you mean? I’m the one who had to confess half a dozen times before you finally took me seriously!”

“I … yeah, fair point.”

“I _did_ try to back off, you know.”

“I know.” Shizuo softened his tone, squeezing Izaya’s hand reassuringly.

“But it wasn’t easy. Do you know how hard it is to live in the same apartment as someone you like, and not _say_ anything?”

“I guess…”

“It was _torture_.”

 _It was torture for me too_ , Shizuo thought, but didn’t say aloud. He wondered how soon it would be before he could have Izaya in his arms, with his mouth on him again. He could show him what a proper kiss was, if only given enough time...

Izaya looked at the rain outside the window. Then, without warning, “I ended up jerking off on your bed once.”

Shizuo nearly fucking drove them into the barrier.

He jerked his hand free of Izaya’s grip to try and steady the car, cursing under his breath.

“ _Fuck_ , Izaya, _what -_ ” Shizuo stared at him incredulously, only a moment later realizing he should be watching the road. Izaya bit his lip, embarrassed and defiant all at once.

“I thought you should know,” Izaya said. “That’s ... that's how I felt about you. In case it wasn’t clear.”

 _Oh, I’m crystal fucking clear_ , Shizuo thought incoherently. He could see it in his mind’s eye, Izaya curled up on his bed, touching himself, whimpering Shizuo’s name like Shizuo himself had imagined it. Had wanted it.

“I was pretty desperate.” Izaya didn’t meet his eyes. “And I’m sorry. Don’t worry, I didn’t get the sheets dirty.“

“That’s not the issue-”

He couldn’t get the words out properly. Suddenly his mouth was dry and he felt heat spread in his stomach. “Fuck,” Shizuo muttered under his breath.

When had this happened? Before or after he had imagined Izaya in his bed? Maybe it had felt so real because he had really been surrounded by Izaya’s scent the whole time. Another wave of heat tore through him at the memory.

Izaya kept his eyes fixed on the glove compartment, resolutely holding on to his composure even as his face flushed to a sunset shade of red.

Shizuo stared at him, saw the way the early morning sun illuminated Izaya’s face, his flushed cheeks, the way he was drowning in Shizuo’s jacket. He had to look away to collect his thoughts. He wanted to touch Izaya, _now_. His fingers involuntarily flexed on the steering wheel just from imagining it.

“I want you,” Izaya said quietly. “I’m sorry. I don’t know how to do this properly. I don’t know how to ask...”

Shizuo swallowed. He could feel the blood pushing in his ears. If not for the fact that they were almost home, he would have pulled the car over and kissed Izaya right then and there.

Instead, he pushed down a little harder on the gas pedal, grabbed Izaya’s hand, and squeezed.

.

.

.

Izaya didn’t remember getting out of the car and making it up the stairs. They barely made it up to the apartment before Shizuo grabbed Izaya and kissed him, hands coming up around Izaya’s waist, holding him in place. Izaya made a startled sound as he tripped backwards against the wall.

“Shizu-chan,” Izaya gasped. He felt teeth against the side of his neck, and completely forgot what he meant to say. A moment later, Shizuo was running a hand down his side, sending him into a dizzy spiral of heat that had no end in sight.

Then there were hands around his face, holding him up. Shizuo almost looked concerned.

“Shit,” he breathed. “Am I going too fast? Izaya, are you okay?”

Izaya clung to him as hard as he could. “ _No_ ,” he said sharply. Then, relaxing his grip a little, “I’m fine. I - This is what I wanted. Don’t stop, Shizu-chan. Please. Don’t push me away again.”

“I won’t,” Shizuo said. And meant it. “Never again. I’m sorry about before. I was so stupid. I love you. I want you as well."

The words felt like they had physical weight. They washed over Izaya until his mind was spinning, and he was dizzy with it.

“Make it up to me, then,” Izaya locked gazes with him, wet his lips, and steadied his voice. “Take responsibility.”

.

Taking responsibility meant fulfilling every single one of his secret fantasies, whether it was to see Izaya naked on his bed, or to run his hands along every inch of his skin, or to jerk him off with rough strokes of his hand.

“Shizu-chan,” Izaya begged, already too far gone. “Please, don’t stop, please.”

“Yes,” Shizuo felt a dam break inside him, knew that he was going crazy. It felt as if he was unloading years of sexual frustrations and loneliness onto him. Izaya was definitely in over his head now. He had no idea what Shizuo wanted to do to him.

Shizuo bent down, drawn in by the soft shivers, the minute tremors that made Izaya’s muscles twitch in all sorts of interesting ways. He felt as if he were holding down a livewire with his bare hands, jumping and crackling and spitting electricity. Just touching Izaya filled his body with so much sensation that he could barely handle it.

“Be good,” he whispered into the skin of Izaya’s stomach, feeling a dark hunger grow inside himself that went down, down, down with no end in sight. “Keep your voice quiet, okay?”

Izaya responded with a moan that was anything but compliant, but Shizuo didn’t care. He had already swallowed Izaya’s entire cock in his mouth, He felt it hit the back of his throat. Izaya jerked violently beneath him, as if this had finally pushed him over the edge. After a few languid strokes of his tongue, Shizuo realized that it _had_ pushed him over the edge. His mouth was filled with the taste of something lightly bitter.

When he looked up he saw that Izaya had his hands muffled over his mouth, even as his body trembled like a leaf. He was still incoherent and fighting back sounds when Shizuo pulled his mouth away and leaned over him. The sight of his fingers curled up next to his mouth, his entire body convulsing around the sounds that he was trying to hold back, did insane things to Shizuo’s ego.

He pulled Izaya’s hands away from his mouth and kissed him thoroughly, licking deeply and sharing the light bitter taste. It was always good to know what you tasted like, and know how addicting you were.

“You did well,” he said, drawing back to survey the damage he had done. Izaya’s eyes were still unfocused with heat. He wasn’t sure if the boy had heard him. Shizuo stroked a hand through Izaya’s hair, marveled again at how soft the strands were, how easy it was to tangle his fingers into them and never want to let go. He imagined fucking into Izaya’s pretty mouth with a hand wound through the boy’s dark hair. He imagined the low, moans that would start in Izaya’s throat and stop there, blocked by Shizuo’s cock and driven down into Izaya’s body instead of up into the air.

 _Fuck_ , he hadn’t even finished with his previous list, and he was already thinking of other things to do to Izaya.

Izaya shuddered at Shizuo’s touch. He made a small whimper of complaint when Shizuo untangled his hand and pulled it away. Shizuo immediately put it back, stroking Izaya’s hair and combing his fingers through the strands. Izaya’s eyes were still hazy, and his breaths were still coming in sharp, quick gasps.

“Shizu-chan,” he whispered. He was still trying to keep his voice down. Shizuo felt a burst of love, fierce and protective, and intensely possessive. “Please, _please_ , I want to do that to you too. I don’t want to be the only one that feels good.”

“You _are_ making me feel good,” Shizuo kissed him again, trying to convey his feelings without having to sit Izaya down and write him a fucking novel. He was feeling happier than he had ever felt in his entire life. He was feeling drunk with it, dizzy with the thought that he could have _this_ , _finally_.

“But - ” Izaya protested, and Shizuo silenced him with a loving bite to the neck. He was surprised that it worked. When he pulled back, Izaya was completely incoherent, gritting his teeth and fighting back moans, his legs shifting restlessly above the sheets. Shizuo decided right there and then to fuck him for the rest of the night. He couldn’t pass this up, this reaction to every little thing he did. He wanted to know how Izaya would react to a cock driving into him, how he’d react to dirty whispers in his ear, to hands pressing his hips further down into Shizuo’s lap.

He was going to take everything Izaya had to offer, and then more. He was going to devour every little gasp from that pretty mouth, run his hand across every erotic curve of that body. Izaya had wanted him to take responsibility. Well, this was him taking responsibility.

Shizuo’s mind almost went blank from all the things that he wanted to do. He had never felt this before, this paralyzing array of _too many_ options, _too many_ things he wanted. Izaya had subsided a little bit, but he still hadn’t caught his breath yet. Shizuo intended to never let him catch his breath ever again.

“I want to fuck you,” he said, and watched Izaya’s eyes grow wide in response. “Is that okay?”

There was a brief moment where Izaya’s eyes flickered shut and his throat worked on a swallow. The motion made Shizuo want to lean down and leave bite marks on Izaya’s throat, so that he would see an imprint of teeth every time Izaya did that from now on.

“Yes?” Izaya answered hesitantly. Shizuo paused until Izaya added: “ _Yes_. Please.” His hands came up into Shizuo’s hair. His back arched slightly into Shizuo’s touch as Shizuo’s fingers ran down his spine.

“Just remember that you asked for this,” he reminded Izaya. Then he shifted back and pulled Izaya’s legs apart, ran his fingers along the pale flesh until they had reached Izaya’s ass. “Don’t complain to me later.”

He squeezed once, appreciatively, then harder, holding Izaya in place as his tongue lapped out against Izaya’s hole.

Izaya completely forgot how to be quiet. His cries sounded like screams, to the point that Shizuo would have been concerned, except this was exactly the sort of sound he had wanted to produce. They only spurred him on, made him sink his fingers deeper into Izaya’s flesh, made him press in deeper. Izaya was incredibly tight, which Shizuo had expected. He wanted to spend ages working Izaya open slowly, fucking into him leisurely with his tongue. But at the same time he wasn’t sure if he would be able to last that long, based on the sounds that Izaya was making.

Again, his head spun. He was in complete control here, and yet he felt like he had become a creature that acted purely on instinct, driven by the need to make Izaya scream as loudly as he possibly could.

.

Izaya gripped the bedsheets above his head and writhed under the onslaught of all these foreign sensations. He would have tried bucking his hips, to get a brief reprieve, but Shizuo’s thumbs were on his hips, holding him down easily. He felt pinned down like a butterfly, able to flutter his wings and tremble, but unable to escape.

“ _Shizu-chan,_ ” his words sounded like a sob, but Shizuo still didn’t stop. His tongue was sending insane thrills of heat through Izaya’s body, streaking up his spine and setting every nerve on fire. It was _humiliating_ , and Izaya knew for certain that he hadn’t been prepared for this. Shizuo had been right. This was too much. Everything was becoming way too much for him. This was completely different than what he could ever have imagined. What was Shizuo even _doing_?

Izaya felt useless in the midst of all this. He couldn’t do _anything_ while Shizuo was doing all the work. He couldn’t even form coherent words. As soon as Shizuo had taken over, Izaya had barely been able to _breathe_. It felt good, but it also felt terrifying, to be so out of control and at the mercy of someone else.

The burning sensation inside him suddenly increased tenfold. Izaya gasped in response, and flailed until he had managed to sit up a little. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat, even though he hadn’t been doing anything at all. The sight of Shizuo in between his legs nearly made him faint. He hadn’t been expecting such a blow. It made him feel incredibly weak.

Shizuo looked up at him, and grinned darkly. That was when Izaya realized that his tongue had been replaced by two fingers, slick with some sort of liquid. They worked into him in a sharp thrust, and Izaya collapsed back onto the bed in a useless heap, completely overwhelmed by the sensation.

He realized that Shizuo really _was_ planning to fuck him. This was all to make it easier, to make him open and relaxed for when Shizuo’s cock eventually replaced his fingers. Izaya closed his eyes, but he couldn’t stop gasps of pleasure from coming out at the thought. They were entirely involuntary, as if his body had decided to act on its own, and had set up a feedback-response loop for every single time Shizuo’s fingers thrust into him, one that did not consult his brain.

“I’m sorry,” Izaya managed in between gasps. “I’m sorry, I’m trying to be quiet, I’m sorry.” But it was impossible. His brain was barely functioning anymore. There was an ache inside of him that burned along the edges and sent shivers through him every time Shizuo pressed against it. Izaya shifted as much as he could, chasing after the friction of Shizuo’s fingers.

Shizuo kissed the inside of his thigh. His voice was dangerously low. “You’re doing great,” his voice had a rasp to it, as if he was reverting back to an animalistic growl. “Just relax.”

“I _can’t_ ,” if he relaxed, he was going to go crazy from all the jittering heat inside of him. He didn’t want to embarrass himself even more than he already had.

Shizuo thrust into him, hard, and Izaya cried out as he tried to curl up around that delicious friction inside of him. “ _Shizu-chan_ ,” he begged. The ache inside him was pulsing now, like hunger pangs too intense to be ignored. He wasn’t sure what he wanted, more or less, or something else entirely. All he knew was that Shizuo was making him feel like this, and had him completely under his control. That left him with nothing else to do but beg. “ _Please, Shizu-chan. I can’t, please, please please please. I can’t take it. Stop, please. I - Shizu-chan, I need -_ ”

Shizuo’s fingers arched inside him, and Izaya’s mind blanked out completely for a moment. Waves of sensation blasted up his spine and trembled down his veins, trickling heat wherever they went.

When he was finally able to see again, Shizuo was over him, blocking out the light, covering him in his shadow. Izaya fought for coherence. He opened his mouth, but no words came out, only a low, shocked, wanting moan as he felt Shizuo’s cock replacing his fingers at his entrance.

For a long, torturous time, Shizuo didn’t do anything. No, that wasn’t quite right. He rubbed his cock against Izaya’s entrance, teasing him, playing with his expectations. Every now and then, he thrust forward, but only to grind his cock against Izaya’s, slowly working it back from spent limpness to something half-hard again. Izaya twitched with every movement, helpless, as if caught in a web with strings lashed to his ankles and wrists. All he could do was to arch his back as Shizuo moved against him, gasp with every flicker of sensation that ran up his spine. It burned. He felt as if he would go crazy without Shizuo’s cock inside him, without Shizuo’s hands against his skin. His back arched, chasing after Shizuo’s touch, wanting more and more and more.

“Breathe,” Shizuo’s entire body came down against Izaya’s, pressing him hard into the bed with all of his weight. Izaya made a weak cry, sharp with shocked arousal, and instantly felt Shizuo’s hand against the back of his head, winding fingers into his hair. Shizuo’s voice sharpened with the edge of a command. “ _Breathe_ , Izaya.”

Izaya somehow managed to breathe _,_ even though he struggled. Every gasp of breath sounded unnaturally loud in his ears. Izaya muffled his moans against Shizuo’s shoulder. He felt dizzy from the lack of air, disoriented and hazy. The only sensations that stood out were the individual points of pressure of Shizuo’s fingers in his hair, and the large pressure of his cock between Izaya’s legs.

Then Shizuo began to press into him, slowly, steadily. Izaya’s eyes went wide at the way it burned inside him, a roaring, numbing burn that completely eclipsed anything that had come before it. Shizuo’s cock was much larger than his fingers had been, and the stretch made Izaya’s lungs stop working entirely as the sensation drew all of his attention.

Izaya wondered, distantly and without fear, if this would split him in two. Would Shizuo like that? The feeling of Izaya breaking open for him? Would he keep going, still? Izaya didn’t know. It was all he could do to cling onto Shizuo’s shoulders, broad and muscular and filling up his entire world, as Shizuo drove his cock deeper and deeper into Izaya’s body.

He didn’t manage to breathe until Shizuo had stilled inside him, filling him up completely, settling like a massive weight inside Izaya’s body, weighing him down into the mattress. Finally, Izaya managed to take a breath, and it felt like every cell in his body had flared to life at the same moment.

It was warm. Everything was hot to the point of boiling, scalding to the touch, too intense to register at first. Izaya made another desperate inhale as Shizuo shifted slightly, setting off a series of chain reactions inside of Izaya’s body. There was a particularly sensitive spot inside of him - that ache, with its burning edges, that Shizuo had pressed against briefly. That made Izaya scream and clench down around Shizuo’s cock so hard that his vision flickered.

When he came back to himself, shuddering and shaking, Shizuo was stroking his hair and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. “You’re doing great,” his thumb traced reassuring circles on Izaya’s thighs, pressing lightly into the skin. His voice was low and comforting. “Hush now. I got you. I got you.”

Izaya said nothing. He just trembled from the aftershock. He wanted Shizuo to do that again. He wanted to curl up and hide away. He felt Shizuo’s hands on his face, tracing lightly over his skin. Izaya blinked, and noticed that there were small tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. They came away on Shizuo’s thumb, brushing gently across his eyes.

A spike of alarm drove through him. He didn’t want Shizuo to think that he was scared. He didn’t know why he was crying, why these tears were suddenly appearing out of nowhere. He was just overwhelmed, not upset or anything. But Shizuo kissed him lightly, and Izaya realized that he had been worried for nothing - Shizuo already knew.

In fact, the sight of his tears had made Shizuo react in a way that felt like something completely different from guilt or fear. His eyes were fixed on Izaya’s face, dark and hungry and endless, drinking in the sight of him. “ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered. When he spoke, his words were ragged with breathlessness. “Tell me if it’s too much, Izaya. I’ll try to stop, if I can.”

Izaya tried to open his mouth to tell him that it was okay, but he didn’t have enough air. Shizuo’s hands found their way to Izaya’s hips, and he pressed wild kisses against Izaya’s throat and collarbone. As he did this, he just moved slightly, pressing dangerously close to that spot again, and Izaya cried out in pure desperation for _something_.

Shizuo’s fingers tightened convulsively against Izaya’s hip, and he began to move, driving out all possibility of thought, and any semblance of coherence that Izaya had managed to gather. His cock worked into Izaya’s body with slick ease, dragging against the sensitive nerve endings and filling Izaya with friction. He hit that aching spot over and over and over again, until Izaya nearly blacked out from it all. His entire body convulsed, but the motion ran up against Shizuo’s hands on his hips.

“ _Stop_ ,” Izaya gasped, certain that he was going to die from this. He had finally found words, but they were just as incoherent as the rest of the thoughts in his head. “Stop, stop, _please_.”

.

Shizuo did not stop. If anything, he just gasped and drove himself in even deeper, until he was pressing every last inch of himself into Izaya’s body, and feeling every twitch of reaction Izaya made around his cock. Izaya came again, but Shizuo doubted that he had even realized it. Izaya’s eyes were closed, and he was still trembling from the aftershocks of it. His whole body clenched down around Shizuo as if trying to keep him there. Shizuo groaned, unable to resist, and began to fuck into Izaya again.

By that point, Izaya was too exhausted to make a sound. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, and they were both covered in come, but Shizuo had still never seen anyone so beautiful. He sank into Izaya’s body easily now, and marvelled at how much it felt like coming home, like finally being able to relax. Izaya’s lips had been kissed until they were bright red. He made Shizuo want to run his hands over every inch of his skin. He made Shizuo go crazy just from the sight of him.

Shizuo buried his face in Izaya’s neck, and felt the boy turn his head slightly to press his cheek against Shizuo’s forehead. Izaya was trembling. He had an insanely short refractory period, but even he was far past his limits now. Shizuo wanted to _destroy_ him. He wanted to make Izaya belong to him so completely that nothing would ever change that.

“Shizu-chan,” Izaya said hesitantly. His voice was incredibly alluring, with that hint of uncertainty, without the assured arrogance that made him seem so much more experienced than he actually was. “Does it feel good for you?”

Shizuo wanted to laugh. Instead, he kissed Izaya gently, thoroughly, until Izaya had forgotten his question. He didn’t just feel _good_. He felt like he had robbed the gods of their ambrosia and eaten every last bit of it. He felt as if every single one of Izaya’s cries had converted directly into endorphins, and had filled his veins until there was no space for anything else, not even oxygen. But he doubted that he could make Izaya understand, with just words.

So, he pressed Izaya back down into the mattress, and fucked him slowly until Izaya came again, with a wild, devastating cry on his lips.

 _I can’t stop_ , Shizuo realized, stunned by the sight of Izaya so far gone, the sight of that unthinking arch of his back against the bedsheets. He was shaking from exhaustion, but he didn’t care. He had to make Izaya come again, and again and again and again, as many times as it took for Izaya to completely understand the nature of Shizuo’s desire for him.

Izaya had an arm hooked loosely around Shizuo’s neck. His body was clenching down repeatedly on Shizuo’s cock. It felt _amazing_ , it was probably something that he was doing completely involuntarily. Shizuo felt a dark, howling sense of pride, that he had been able to reduce Izaya to this state. Gone were the smart quips and the teasing smiles. Now, Izaya was just a trembling wreck under his fingertips, an instrument to be played, a meal to devour.

When he tried to move again, though, Izaya made an anguished sound. Shizuo stopped instantly. Izaya’s nerves were probably far too overstimulated by now, rubbed raw by the rough treatment he had been getting. Shizuo pressed a reassuring kiss against the hollow of Izaya’s throat, and forced himself to remain still for a while.

He let Izaya recover a little, carding his fingers through Izaya’s damp hair, pressing little kisses against his fingers, until Izaya stirred and moved against him a little. To ease the strain on Izaya, Shizuo carefully changed their positions, putting Izaya on top. When Izaya shifted, the angle of his body aligned perfectly with the cock inside of him. The sensation made both of them groan.

Shizuo had never really been allowed to go soft, inside of Izaya, so as soon as Izaya showed some sign of recovery, he began to move again.

Izaya’s insides were a mess by now, full of spit and lube and cum. Shizuo wondered if he could fill Izaya up completely like this, until Izaya’s body had more of Shizuo in it than himself. The thought made him lose a bit of control, and when he fucked into Izaya with this thought in mind, Izaya cried out sharply in pain.

Shizuo instantly wrapped his arms around Izaya’s body, reassuring him with small rocking motions and loving kisses. _You’re mine_ , he wanted to say. _I’m going to ruin you for anyone else. I’m going to make it so that you can never forget what I feel like inside of you._

Instead, he soothed, “It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re doing so good, Izaya. You feel so good.”

Izaya made a quiet, despairing sound in reply. His arms were around Shizuo’s neck, holding on for dear life. After a moment, Shizuo realized that he was crying, almost sobbing. His tears were warm and wet against Shizuo’s shoulder. For some insane reason, Shizuo was suddenly so turned on that he couldn’t breathe. He kissed away the tears, and started to move his hips in earnest again.

He had never felt this before, this combination of elation and arousal and sheer possessive desperate longing. His veins crackled with desire, demanded movement and friction from his body until he had found satisfaction in the broken gasps from Izaya’s throat. He was going to faint, at this rate, with no regard to hunger or thirst or sleepiness. It had all been replaced by the desire for _more_ \- more of Izaya’s taste on his tongue, more of his tears, more of his sharp cries, more of his trembling heat and helpless reactions.

“Does this feel good?” His lips traced the shell of Izaya’s ear. Izaya was still making broken crying sounds. His fingers gripped hard against Shizuo’s shoulders. “Fuck, you feel so good around me, Izaya. I could fuck you forever, like this.” He gripped Izaya’s hips tightly as Izaya squirmed and cried out incoherently. Shizuo suddenly felt like he was burning up, like an intense firestorm had been started up under his skin. He pulled Izaya in closer, pulled him even further down onto his cock, and began to squeeze Izaya’s ass in rhythmic motions, rocking up into him. “Are you gonna answer me? Izaya, tell me how this feels for you.”

“It feels good,” Izaya managed though his gasps. He fought to keep his head up, but it was impossible for him. He collapsed against Shizuo’s shoulder, and groaned wildly as Shizuo squeezed particularly hard. His grip left red marks on Izaya’s ass. “It feels good it feels good, it feels good. Shizu-chan, _please don’t stop_.”

Shizuo growled in response, too turned on to think of a reply. He kneaded Izaya’s ass, pressing him down harder and harder into Shizuo’s lap with every thrust. “I’m gonna fill you up,” he said, a little incoherently. “I want to make you mine. I want to fuck you until you _scream_. Can you do that for me, Izaya?” He pressed a kiss into Izaya’s hair, even as he made a particularly harsh thrust with his hips. Izaya’s answer was broken off into a sharp gasp.

“Shizu-chan,” Izaya said weakly. Shizuo felt a dam break inside him. He pulled Izaya in as close as he could, held him against his chest with an arm around his waist, and fucked up into him wildly. Izaya’s voice broke into a wail. “ _Shizu-chan!_ ”

“I said _scream_ ,” Shizuo growled into his ear, and followed it up with a bite on his shoulder.

Izaya threw his head back and _screamed_. His voice was sharp and insanely pretty. It was the most beautiful sound Shizuo had ever heard. He held Izaya through all of it, pressing Izaya down hard into his lap, and when Izaya had finished screaming, he had finished sending every last drop of cum from his body into Izaya’s.

Against him, Izaya was shaking like a leaf. He would have collapsed back against the bed were it not for Shizuo’s arms around him. He twitched with the aftershocks of his own orgasm, even though there was barely anything added to the wet mess in between them.

Shizuo couldn’t resist fucking into him just a little more, just to hear more of those stuttering cries. He curled his fingers against the back of Izaya’s head, brought in Izaya’s heat-drunk lips for another kiss. Izaya moved with him willingly, boneless, trusting him, after everything, to make things work out.

“I got you,” Shizuo promised. “You’re gonna be okay.”

.

.

.

Shizuo woke up slowly, blinking into the late morning light. When he rolled over in his bed he found Izaya under him and was woken up completely by the jolt of shock and happiness that went through him.

For a moment, he just stared, trying to figure out if this was real or not. He had never woken up next to somebody before. Then the sleep faded from his brain, and he decided that this must be real. His dreams were never this warm to the touch, or this clear.

He couldn’t resist pressing a kiss against Izaya’s lips, to taste the way they were soft and slack with sleep. Shizuo closed his eyes, breathed in his new reality - the warm, sweet smell of Izaya’s skin, the soft pillowcases and blankets around them, this new domesticity that he had never thought he would have. Something warm and fluffy settled in his chest, making him smile. 

He never wanted to wake up any other way, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here’s what happened:
> 
> Note’s version of events:  
> The smut is the first thing I wrote, period. The first chapter of the first fic was the second thing I wrote. At first I was like - okay! This’ll work! Just gotta get from point A to point B.
> 
> Then I had a mental breakdown and was like “no. Scrap everything. Throw it all out. It’s all trash. Bin it.” and the only thing that helped me get back on track was removing the smut and just winging the rest of the plot without thinking about where it eventually had to go.
> 
> Um. So, it was all a really stupid thing on my part to take off the pressure of having this at the end. And then Kari fixed it. So, uh. This is the sequel! I’m really sorry for all the confusion. I loved this universe. I will write more age difference. I hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> Kari’s version of events:  
> This is it folks. The sole reason the Plot of the first part even exists. Cause Note felt guilty for writing 8 pages of pure smut in one sitting after i mentioned older!shizuo and teenage!izaya to her, so we sat down and cooked up some Yakuza plot that hopefully justifies this endless smut. The cooking was in a metaphorical 36 hour slow cooker. But thats now over.
> 
> And then we joined the plot and the smut in a way that hopefully flows well. And i hope you enjoyed the smut ;P (i sure did 8) )  
> Happy ending for shizuo and izaya yay
> 
> maybe hopefully there will be an epilogue. i actually literally already have one in mind thats already pretty much written, so. yeah. i guess there is gonna be an epilogue sooner or later haha


End file.
